Background: 1) To educate physicians about health literacy and its impact on patient care. 2) To improve physicians' ability to communicate effectively with low-literate patients. Potential Clinical Importance: If successful, the proposed training program could serve as a model for other health literacy curricula. Its format allows it to be disseminated through professional meetings, such as those organized by the Society of General Internal Medicine and American College of Physicians, as well as the major Family Medicine, Emergency Medicine, and Pediatric organizations. It could also be disseminated to other residency programs and adapted to reach medical students, nurses, pharmacists, and public health professionals. Training health care professionals how to better communicate with low-literate patients has the potential to reduce health care disparities among low-literate patients, an objective of Healthy People 2010. Specific Aims: 1) To assess, through a videotaped standardized patient encounter, medical residents' baseline use of the teach-back technique and other strategies recommended for communicating with low-literate patients. 2) To design and implement an educational workshop about health literacy and physician-patient communication. 3) To assess, through a second videotaped standardized patient encounter, post-workshop utilization of the teach-back technique and other recommended low-literacy communication skills. 4) To determine if there is an optimal year of residency training for a health literacy curriculum.